eorocund_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods
In The Beginning there was only the truth. Now, the gods that are worshipped upon the mortal plane are gods only in name. Few through history have learned the truth, and none remain. Even still, throughout the history of Eorocund only one constant has remained, that the truth will always reveal itself, over and over once more. Known Gods 'Anadrius ' Anadrius is worshipped in a number of cities. First worshipped in city of Lorstep in Ullidon and then spread throughout the world where she is worshipped as a lesser god in most of the known world. Goddess of love, hope, and kindness. 'Asoroth' Asoroth is worshipped by a number of cults and secret religious sects. Asoroth is the god of corruption and is in essence the father of all evil. Also known as Asoroth the Corrupter. 'Yundarvus the Holy Knight' Yundarvus is worshipped mainly in Veranyl and the surrounding villages. Yundarvus the Holy Knight is the god of justice. 'Gaiayl' Gaiayl was originally worshipped in the port city of Tunir on the island continent of Orle. Gaiayl is the god of curiosity and wonder. 'Allecia ' The first temples built to honor Allecia were constructed in the city of Luarl on Orle. Worshipped for beauty and femininity. Balorn Balorn is worshipped in different forms by all those in the Iron Dale. Worshipped for knowledge, the moon, the stars, and righteousness. 'Wors' Wors was first worshipped by northern tribes and has since been brought to the south. Worshipped for the decay and eroding of the world. 'Strom' Strom is worshipped by many warriors across Eorocund. Worshipped as the protector in battle. 'Erstor' Erstor was first worshipped in Quostis. Worshipped for equality and balance. 'Hurindor' Hurindor is worshipped in the wilds of Algalin. Worshipped and believed to bestow the power needed for survival. 'Harrithor' Harrithor was first worshipped in the coastal cities of Orle. Believed to be the sister of Yhor. Worshipped for calmness. 'Soand' Soand is worshipped by a number of desert tribes. Worshipped for the gift of life. 'Unaria' Unaria is worshipped in the city of Asperon. In Asperon he is thought to be the creator of the universe 'Dossin' Dossin is worshipped and feared amongst coastal cities. Believed to be the cause of the many monsters that infest the sea. 'Lethar' Lethar is worshipped by the Order of the First Legion. Believe to be the bestower of great strength. 'Gic' Gic is worshipped amongst northern tribes. Said to be the cause of the extreme cold. 'Orindor' Orindor was first worshipped by the elves, but now worshipped by the humans of Vallis. Worshipped for bountiful hunts. 'Lefiath' Lefiath is worshipped throughout the world as a god that brings life from desolation. Worshipped for water and rains. 'Legeria' Legeria was first worshipped by scattered pilgrims in the Quor mountains on Quostis. Their message can now be heard on several continents. Worshipped for light and brightness. 'Videya ' Videya was first worshipped by a desert tribe in southern Quostis. Believing darkness to be salvation they spread their word to the nearby merchant cities where it then spread throughout the known world. Worshipped for night and darkness. 'Breense' Breense was first worshipped by mountain elves. She has since been adopted by a number of human cities and is worshipped as a lesser god in numerous places. Worshipped for the wind and air. 'Yhor' Yhor was first worshipped by a number of coastal cities in Orle in hopes of staving off the terror of the ocean. Worshipped for storms and natural disasters. 'Ryer' Ryer was first worshipped by a number of northern tribes, but has since been adopted by a handful of northern cities. Worshipped for the winters. Nohadrameen'elor ' Nohadrameen'elor is one of the only remaining god worshipped by elves. Predominately worshipped within Wyrmwood Forest. Worshipped for nature and the forests. 'Reme Reme was first worshipped by southern islands, but has since spread to a number of southern coastal cities. Worshipped for the summers. 'Dallia' Dallia was first worshipped in Ullidon. She is most often worshipped in cities that gain great income from agricultural means. Worshipped for the springs. 'Zeitiid' Zeitiid was first worshipped by a sect of humans tucked away in hidden temples, but they have since populated the world and the message has caught on in most populated areas. Worshipped for the concept of time and eternity. 'Ja' Ja was first worshipped by peasants in northern Theranil. He is now predominately worshipped west of the Ungolt mountains in the lush farmlands. Worshipped for crops. 'Grohmus' Grohmus is worshipped in every dwarven city. One of the 15 dwarven gods Worshipped for iron. Warnathun Warnathun is worshipped throughout the dwarven empire. Worshipped for dwarven strength in battle. 'Stelimus' Stelimus is worshipped in every dwarven city. Worshipped for Steel. 'Gold Tongue' Gold Tongue is worshipped in every dwarven city. Worshipped for wealth and precious minerals. Emberphos Emberphos is worshipped amongst all dwarves. Worshipped for all heat within the world. 'Eremus' Eremus is worshipped in every dwarven city. One of the 15 dwarven gods - Worshipped for the land. 'Deces' Deces is worshipped by every Endrari. One of the 5 Endrari gods Worshipped for the death of non Endrari. 'Tenebres' Tenebres is worshipped by every Endrari. Worshipped for darkness and shadows. 'Gray Lady' The Gray Lady is worshipped mainly on Orle, but many have heard the tales of her. Worshipped by the Gray Maidens 'Guruk-Oh' Guruk-Oh is worshipped by the northern orcish tribes. One of the 3 orc gods Worshipped for battle. 'Yip-Yip' Yip-Yip is the most revered and feared god amongst Goblins. One of the 4 goblin gods. Worshipped for "shiny" things. 'Grucestrokar' Grucestrokar is not so much a god to the Minotaur as much as he is a symbol. Father of the Minotaur. 'Oppondar the Blood Eye' Oppondar is revered by Giants and believed amongst them to be their creator. Father of the Giants. 'Quosteen the Titanfist' Quosteen is believed amongst Giants to be a hero of their kind who ascended to godhood. 'Jammort' Jammort is worshipped amongst the Kobold as their creator. Father of the Kobold. 'Gnashmit' Gnashmit is believed amongst the Gnoll to be their creator. Father of the Gnoll. 'Silver Prince' The Silver Prince is worshipped in the furthest east reaches of Eorocund. He is believed to be the creator and holder of the sun and ocean. 'Torit Six-Silver' Torit Six-Silver is worshipped amongst a small sect of religious sailors.